That Super Rock
by april3712
Summary: The gang finds a mysterious package waiting for them at their front door. Little do they know, it contains a rock that gives them each different superpowers. Takes place right after show finale. J/H mostly!
1. Knock, Knock

**_April 13, 1980 9:36pm_**

They all sit quietly in the basement that they have learned to cherish. None of them knowing what was coming. None of them knowing what they were going to get themselves into. And probably, none of them _wanting_ to know. If they did, they wouldn't have opened that damn box in the first place….

—

"I forgot to tell you! I was thinking about asking Nina out…" Fez says.

Fez and Jackie broke up a few weeks after they got together. Mostly because they agreed they felt more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"That's great Fez! Just try not to act as much of a pervert around her as you do with us." Jackie points out.

"You know I am not capable of doing that…"

Jackie rolls her eyes, but smiles. She always loved how none of her friends personalities really changed over the years.

"Yeah, if he wasn't a perv, all he would have is his obsession for candy, and that just isn't weird enough for him." Hyde says.

Well, maybe she would like _one_ of her friends personalities to change a _little_ bit.

A knock interrupted their conversation.

They all glanced at each other, confusion in their eyes. No one ever knocked on the basement door. _Ever…_

They all got up in unison heading for the door. Eric put his hand on the doorknob and turned the door slowly.

There, tied with a satin pink bow sat a small box.

"Oh a present!" Jackie screeched, reaching down.

Before she could reach it, a strong hand pulled her arm back. She shuddered at the touch.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Hyde said, not taking his hand off Jackie.

"Why?" She asked.

"It could be a bomb."

"Who would send us a bomb?"

"The government."

She just ignored him and reached for the box. She picked it up and slowly brought it into the basement. Once she sat down and started untying the bow, everyone took a step backwards.

"Wusses." Jackie mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

With that she opened the lid, holding her breath. After seeing what was inside she exhaled with disappointment.

"It's just a dumb rock!" She said not even bothering taking it out of the box.

"Probably someone playing a prank on us." Donna says.

"That's a pretty dumb prank…" Kelso said looking down at the round piece of junk.

Hyde picked it up and examined it. There was a small hole in the middle of the rock. He squinted, and saw something red inside it.

Of course, like any smart teenager, he threw it across the room. Making the rock break in half, revealing the item inside.

"What the hell, man!" Eric screamed.

Ignoring him, Hyde walked over to where the crash happened. He finds two objects instead of one though. The first he picks up is a note.

 _Use carefully, I will be in touch_

The next is a red crystal.

Next thing he knows, Donna is grabbing the note out of his hand, along with the crystal.

"'Use carefully', what does that mean?" She studies the crystal.

"Not to break it! Duh Donna!" Kelso says.

She rolls her eyes and hands the note for Eric to see.

"Who will be in touch? We don't even know who gave this to us." He says.

They all pass around the crystal, getting a good look. Different ideas pop in their heads, but nothing fully explains the situation.

"We're never gonna guess who dropped this off here." Jackie says not having moved from her spot on the couch.

"Then what do _you_ think we should do, midget." Donna says.

Jackie finally gets up and walks towards her friends, who are all huddled up in the corner where the rock broke.

"This person says they will be in touch. So why not wait for them to be in touch!" She says with her arms crossed. "He or she, will explain everything and we'll get the answers we need."

"For once, I agree with the devil." Eric says after a brief pause.

"Thanks nerd…" She says with a fake smile.

—

 ** _next day, 10:05am_**

Hyde is the first to wake up. He barely opens his eyes when he realizes he is on the couch in the basement instead of the cot in his room. Confused, he tries his best to open his eyes wider. He finally sees all of his friends asleep around him. Kelso in his chair, Fez sitting in the lawn chair, and Eric and Donna sitting on the couch with him.

Then he noticed the weight of a 90 pound girl laying on him. Not only him though…

Jackie way laying across Eric, Donna, and Hyde on the couch. Her head laying on his lap.

The rest of the gang started waking up ,except Jackie, registering everything the way he had.

"What the hell?" Donna said picking her head off of Eric's shoulder.

"I don't know about you guys, but this is not where I fell asleep." Kelso says.

"No shit, man." Hyde whispers, trying not to wake Jackie.

Failing, Jackie starts wiggling around in her spot. Smiling.

"Comfy there?" Eric asks.

"Yeah…" She says still sounding asleep. After a few seconds, her eyebrows curve. "Wait, what?"

She opens her eyes and her mouth drops. Hyde is smirking above her with his arms crossed. She gets up as fast as she can, feeling dizzy. She straightens out her blouse and scurries to the freezer, glaring at Hyde.

"Guys, I think I'm having a heart attack!" Fez says standing, holding his left arm.

Everyone winces in pain and copies Fez's motions. Now noticing a white gauze over where doctors take blood.

"Oh my god, what happened last night?" Jackie says in terror.

They all look at each other hoping someone will burst out and yell burn… but no one does.

"Look at this." Donna says picking up a piece of paper left on the table.

 _Go to the water tower, your questions will soon be answered_

She reads the note aloud.

"Guys, I'm really getting nervous now…" Jackie says pouting with glassy eyes.

Kelso automatically gets up to comfort Jackie, but she runs to Hyde. He responds quickly, and rubs her back.

"Calm down… we'll just go to the water tower and figure all this stuff out." Donna says.

"What? No freakin' way! This dude knocked us out and brought us here! I am not going to run to the villain!" Eric yells.

"Do I have to start quoting Star Wars for you?"

"No…."

"Good! Now get your ass in the car!"

Eric puts his head down and walks out the door. Everybody else slowly follows him. Jackie lets go of Hyde, and he suddenly has a feeling of warmth leave his side.

—

 ** _top of water tower, 10:37am_**

"Now what?" Eric asks.

"We should repaint the pot leaf, it's wearing off a little…" Fez says.

You can feel everybody roll their eyes.

"Why don't we go in?" Hyde suggests.

"No way!" Kelso screams.

"Why not?"

"There is all water in there…"

"Maybe there isn't."

"What are you saying?" Donna asks.

"Look, the guy wouldn't tell us to come up here and just stand around." Hyde says.

He continues to try and convince everybody, as Jackie sneaks off to find the entrance. She goes around to the other side and finds a door. She lifts the handle and peaks her head in. She can't see anything, but decides to put her foot out. It touches something that feels like a metal floor.

"Hello?" She says weakly, taking small steps forward.

She hears her voice echo, and she tries to swallow down her fear.

"Hello Jackie."

She stops in her tracks, eyes wide.

Slowly she turns around to a mysterious face.

—

 ** _back outside the water tower, 10:42_**

"Lets just wait out here." Eric says.

All of a sudden, a loud girly scream is heard by five ears.

"Alright! Someone's getting it on…" Kelso yells.

"Wait guys… where's Jackie?" Donna says nervously.

Everyone looks around in panic.

"LET GO OF ME!" They hear.

Hyde's breathing picked up pace. He is the first to run to the other side of the water tower.

He opens the door and enters the dark room.


	2. Extreme Bitchiness

**_continued,_**

A few moments after Hyde stepped into the dark room, it suddenly wasn't dark anymore. A bright light beamed down on him. Once he adjusted to it, he saw Jackie being held against her will by a man. A man he didn't recognize.

Right when he was about to go help her, Jackie kicked the man in the shin. He grabbed his leg in pain, letting go of her.

"Ow!"

Jackie didn't say anything in response except putting her hands on her hips and giving the stranger a glare.

Then, the rest of the gang stormed in.

"Woah… there's no water in here…" Kelso says.

"You alright?" Hyde asks Jackie, putting his hand on her back.

She clears her throat and says "Yeah…"

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she moves around to the rest of the gang.

"What happened?" Donna asks.

"This guy just jumped me!" Jackie answers.

"I didn't jump you! I just wanted to check if you got super strength…" the man says.

"Huh?" The group says in unison.

"My name is Doctor Conway…"

They all look at Doctor Conway, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm the one who delivered the package to your…. um… _living space_." He says walking towards them.

"So you're the one who took our blood." Donna says.

Conway chuckled, "I never took your blood, I merely put some of the Boaconic Crystal in your blood. The gauze is there for protection. Where I cut can easily make you get infected if not properly sealed."

He started walking around with his hands behind his back. Smiling through the explanation as if it was completely normal. Everyone else just watched in horror though.

"I think I'm going to puke…" Fez whispers.

"Look, we don't really want to part of your little science experiment so, why don't you take the crystal out of us and we will just head on out." Jackie says pointing to the door.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Conway says.

"And why the hell not?" Hyde asks aggravated.

"If I set you out to the world, you will not be able to control your new abilities. I have to teach you how to use them. To contain them."

"What kind of abilities?"

He smiles. Not a regular smile though, more like an evil smirk.

"Healing, persuasion, control machines, elasticity, animal control, really anything."

Everyones mouth drops. A few minutes go by before anyone says anything.

"So, you're saying…" Eric starts.

"We're gonna have superpowers…" Kelso finishes.

"If you want to say it like that, then sure. You will have superpowers. I don't know what each of you got yet though, so you must stay here for testing." Conway explains calmly.

The rest of the gang however is not calm.

Jackie is the first to speak up. Well sorta…

She starts laughing uncontrollably. Everyone stares at her, confused.

"Nice burn guys… I'm serious! You got me." She says now calming down. "Phew… alright lets go."

"This isn't a burn Jackie." Conway says.

"Come on, none of this can be true… it's crazy! It is not possible!" She says getting louder by the end. She turns around, not facing everyone anymore.

"Jacks, I don't think he's playing." Hyde says.

Ignoring her surprise by the use of her old nickname, she turns around. "What makes you so sure?"

Not needing an answer, her mouth drops again at the sight of Donna hovering in the air.

"Donna got flight…" Conway says unfazed by it. He walks over to a nearby desk and picks up a pad to write down notes.

"Oh cool! I can fly!" Donna yells proudly. No longer unsettled by the transition.

 _This is awesome! I wonder if I got any other superpowers._ Donna wonders.

"You obviously did, I just heard what you were thinking." Conway says.

"What?"

"You got telepathy: the ability to talk and communicate to others using your mind."

"Woah."

"Yeah yeah, what did I get?" Eric asks eagerly.

"There is no way to find out until you use it." Conway explains.

Next thing you know, Fez's arm in the length of a school bus. He starts grabbing his arm and shaking it as if it was poisonous.

"Make it stop!" He screams.

"Elasticity.." Conway says shortly, continuing to write notes on the rest of the group.

"What does that mean?"

"You have the ability to stretch your body like rubber."

"Ai…" Fez frowns.

"Don't worry buddy… now you can grab a girls ass and pull your arm back without her realizing it was you." Kelso says trying to cheer Fez up.

He instantly smiles.

Fez's hand then goes out of control and knocks down a lamp. He looks around, feeling guilty.

"Why don't we go down to the woods to make sure we don't break anything else…" Conway suggests.

No one hesitates to get out of the water tower. One by one they all start heading down the ladder. Kelso is the last one to go down after Hyde. He trips a several steps from the bottom. Before he touches the ground, a large muscular man caught him.

Kelso's first instinct was to scream. "Who the hell are you!"

"It's me, man!" The muscular man said.

"Hyde?"

"Shapeshifter…. Interesting." Conway says.

Hyde changed back to himself, "Awesome."

"You can change yourself to look like any person. Sometimes animals or objects." Conway explains to Hyde.

All of a sudden Donna, Fez, and Hyde all start using their new abilities wildly. They play around together for awhile before Conway intervenes.

"You can't use your abilities like toys!" He yells going over to them.

"Are we ever gonna figure out ours?" Eric complains.

Jackie and Kelso just sigh in response.

Then it starts to rain.

"I was kinda hoping for some rain…" Jackie says.

"Why would you want rain?" Eric says taking his jacket off and putting it over his head.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to get your easy bake oven head wet right?" Hyde jokes.

"I wished for rain, so we could get the hell out of the woods!" She yells, directly to Hyde.

They all start walking back to the Vista Cruiser.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Let me know what your new abilities are in the morning. Meet me back here at 9:00am sharp." Conway says.

Before any of them can respond he disappears.

They all get into the car. Eric gets into the drivers seat. He turns the car on and puts the car in reverse. When he steps on the gas pedal though, the car doesn't move.

He steps out to see the wheels stuck in the mud.

"Crap." He simply says.

The guys of the group come out of the car to join him.

"Nice going Forman." Hyde says, clearly pissed off.

"It's not my fault! Why don't you blame your ex-princess for wishing for rain!"

Hyde responds with a roll of his eyes.

"You know if we had gotten a dog, like I asked, he could have dug us right out." Kelso says.

As if on cue, around 5 dogs approach them. They start digging the car out of the mud. When the car is in the clear, they all leave.

"Alright! I bet I got like animal control!" Kelso yells with a wide smile.

"You did not, yah moron." Hyde says getting back into the car.

"Oh really…I wish for a cat to appear in front of the car."

"Kelso, I don't think that's gonna-" Fez starts.

Just like Michael Kelso said… a cat appeared in front of the car.

"I stand corrected…" Fez says.

Eric then starts the car again and takes it out of its spot. Before it gets to the basement though, he stops at the gas station.

When he pulls up a man comes up to the car to put the gas in. When he is finished, Eric speaks up.

"Hey, man, that isn't a full tank!"

"Yeah prices raised." The grungy looking man says.

As a joke, Eric raised his arm like Obi Wan did in Star Wars. "The prices did not raise… you will give me more gas…"

When he was done talking he laughed and looked over at Donna who was sitting next to him, and also glaring at him. He cleared his throat and turned back to the man.

He was pouring him more gas.

"No man, I was joking." Eric says, now more confused then ever.

Then it hits him.

 _No way_ he thinks.

"Holy shit man! You got Jedi powers!" Kelso yells.

Before Eric can respond, Jackie cuts in.

"Great! Now I'm the only one who doesn't know their power!" She pouts.

A burst of lightning shots across the sky.

"No you got your superpower…" Hyde says.

"Well what is it?"

"Extreme bitchiness."

Jackie glares at him, and the roar of thunder is heard through six ears.

"Ah-Burn!" Fez yells.

—

 ** _outside the hub, 2:16pm_**

"Ugh I can't believe all this time has passed and nothing has happened!" Jackie yells.

"That's not true Jackie, It's snowing! And it is Summer! In my country-" Fez says.

"Who cares Fez! Stop talking about your hippie dippy foreigner crap and get me a soda!"

"Maybe Hyde was right… maybe you did get extreme bitchiness."

Hyde laughed and stared at Jackie. They held their gaze until Donna spoke up.

"Jackie did you ever think maybe your superpower is that you can control the weather?"

"I don't know… hang on let me try something." Jackie says.

She closes her eyes. Takes a deep breath.

Soon enough, the snow stops. The clouds disappear and the sun comes out. When she opens her eyes and witnesses it, her mouth curves upwards. She jumps up and down clapping her hands with joy.

"Oh my god! I got the best power _ever_!" She shrieks.

"Who cares about you! I am a freakin' Jedi! I told you! I told you all! If that isn't the biggest burn, then I don't know what is… " Eric yells, not able to contain his excitement.

"No, I still think Hyde's burn about Jackie being bitchy wins." Kelso says in a serious tone.

Jackie gets up out of her chair to tackle Kelso, not being able to take it anymore. Before she can get to him, Hyde grabs her waist.

"Let me go!"

"No! Let me handle this…" Hyde says.

Soon enough, Kelso is on the ground.

"Ow! My eye!"


	3. Cave Mining

**_later that night, Donna's room, 7:52pm_**

Jackie was sitting on Donna's bed, while Donna was writing in her journal. Finally, she turned around to face Jackie.

"You're being strangely quiet."

"What? Oh. I'm just… distracted I guess." Jackie answered looking up from the ground.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? We just found out we have superpowers! I don't know about you, but to me none of this is normal!" She says getting up, crossing her arms.

"Calm down… I know this is all crazy. But it _is_ happening. So instead of overthinking it, I'm just going with it."

"I'm need to get some fresh air."

Jackie instantly walked out, without giving Donna enough time to respond.

She got onto the sidewalk and rubbed her arms. It was still cold for April, and she didn't grab a sweater.

 _Wait a minute…_

Five seconds later, the temperature went up.

Jackie smirked to herself, though it went away almost immediately once she saw Michael Kelso walking towards her.

"Oh hey Michael." She greeted him weakly.

"Hey, watcha doin out here?"

"Needed some air to think."

"About what?"

She sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little stressed."

"Yeah this superhero thing is weird…"

"No I don't think it's that. I mean it is crazy, but-" Jackie looked to the ground and kicked a pebble onto the road. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

Kelso put his hand on her shoulder so she would finally look up at him.

"Come on, you can tell me." He said smiling.

"It's Steven…"

Kelso cleared his throat, taking his hand off her. "What about him?"

"I don't know. Ever since all this happened I've been thinking about him."

"Thinking about you guys getting back together?" He said not looking at her.

"No." She hesitated. "No never. I mean he married a stripper Michael! I can't forgive him for that."

"Well, they weren't technically married. Plus he found… um… me in a towel."

"So what! The fact is he stayed with her!" She yelled, disregarding the other part.

"But the towel-"

"Who the hell cares about the towel! We didn't do it Michael! You of all people should know that! I don't know how long it's gonna take for him to realize it though…" She said, still very aggravated.

There was a brief pause between the two. Both not looking at each other. Both, just staring at the road.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Jacks." Michael said walking towards the basement.

"Yeah, okay…" She answered, ignoring the fact he called her Jacks for the first time _ever_.

—

 ** _15 minutes earlier, Forman basement_**

The four guys were all high in the circle… talking about their newfound abilities.

"My superpower beats your superpowers ass!" Kelso shouted.

"No way, you have dumb animal crap. I can turn into anyone in the world… You know how many doors this opens!" Hyde says.

"Yes… doors to girls bedrooms." Fez smirks.

"Please. For you to shape shift you have to be able to play the part." Eric points out.

"I can play anyone, man. I bet I could even play this moron." Hyde said pointing to Kelso who was now squirting whip cream on his chin.

"Then do it."

"You know what… I will." Hyde said getting up.

"Not so fast. I want you to convince _Jackie._ "

Hyde hesitated, but answered "Fine."

Once he stepped out of the basement, the left over three were left to fend for themselves.

"Look guys!" Kelso screamed grinning. "I'm santa!" His whole chin covered in whip cream…. soon enough it fell to the floor.

"Damn gravity…"

—

 ** _April 15, 11:24, inside water tower_**

"This place stinks… literally." Jackie grumbles as the six friends step through the door.

"Yeah… and what type of evil scientist has his lab in a water tower." Kelso says.

"Kelso… he isn't an _evil_ scientist." Donna rolls her eyes.

"I don't know man, I mean he did cut us open and put a crystal in us." Hyde says.

They all walk into the middle of the cold room. All that is inside is a desk with a chair…. and the lamp that Fez broke yesterday.

"Plus he gave us superpowers." Fez whispers.

"How does that make him evil? The good guys always have the superpowers." Eric says.

"Yes… but so do the bad guys."

They all look at each other thinking the same thing. Was Fez right? Was Doctor Conway using them to take over the world or something? Were they all Point Places new villains?

Before any words were spoke to discuss it, Conway himself stepped into the room.

"Hello children…"

"Who you callin' children? You are only… what? Twenty-two?" Kelso asks using his best cop voice.

"Thirty-two, actually."

"Wow he holds up well…" Jackie whispered to Donna. Hyde overheard and rolled his eyes.

The next two hours were spent practicing their new abilities. Mistakes were made… mostly by Fez. Other than that it ran smoothly.

"Nice job everyone! You may all go now." Conway said writing down notes again at his desk.

"Wait." Hyde said, making everyone turn to face him. "Are you going to tell us why you gave us these… _abilities_."

Conway paused… more like hesitated. Then he stood up and put his hands behind his back as if he was about to tell a story.

"When I was younger, in my twenties, I worked for a University out in Washington DC. Then, one week, me and a few… _special_ students were sent out on an expedition in the Philippines. We went to the Peñablanca Caves."

The group listened thoroughly as he continued.

"There we mined and dug our way in the deepest parts… till we found the crystal that is now in your bloodstreams today. To make a long story short, I continued to study and examine the Boaconic Crystal and realized the power it had. I knew I had to find of group of people who I could experiment on. And here we are…"

"Why us though?" Jackie had finally asked the question the rest of them had been too scared to ask. "We are just a bunch of dumb teenagers."

Conway cleared his throat, "There aren't many people who would allow me to insert a strange material in them."

"We didn't allow it either…" Eric mumbled.

"Sorry about that, but it worked out in our favor, yes?"

Conway chuckled. It looked forced, but they all ignored that.

"What if it hadn't?" Hyde asked after a while.

"Then I would have had to put you in a black bag and thrown you into the nearest lake." He answered without any emotional expression on his face.

Everyones eyes bugged out of their heads, while their mouths dropped to the floor.

Then Conway started to laugh "I'm joking, I'm joking!" He managed to say.

They all faked a few laughs, as their nervous expressions never left their face.

"Alright… get home. I'll see you tomorrow." Conway said.

Without answering, the group all walked out of the room and down the ladder of the water tower. No one spoke until they were all seated safely in the Vista Cruiser.

"So…. That was weird." Donna said.

"I'm telling you guys, he is an _evil_ scientist!" Kelso whispered loudly.

"No way… he is probably just a really bad comedian." Eric said shrugging.

 **Authors Note** **: Hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter… and just so you know the Peñablanca Caves are real caves in the Philippines! Please review! :)**


	4. Mount Insult

**_April 20, 9:33pm, Mount Hump_**

The gang had all been practicing their talents for almost a week. But for right now Jackie sat on the hood of her car in thought. Memories of her and Hyde here only a few years ago flooded her mind.

 _"_ _And you're wondering, how can I open up to her? When everyone I have ever loved abandoned me? Am I even worthy of love?…. Well you are Steven, you are"_

 _Hyde starts sobbing,_

 _"_ _It's okay Steven, It's okay. Know what, let it out. Just let it all out."_

 _"_ _Okay" he says._

 _He blows a raspberry._

Quickly, Jackie is rolling her eyes and bad nicknames she can call him comes to her head. Until she finishes the memory…

 _"_ _Lets go home." Jackie says jumping off the hood of the car._

 _"_ _Oh, come on… I'm kidding. No this is alright. We can hang out here for a while. God. Here have some of my pop…"_

 _"_ _Sure." She says gazing up lovingly at him._

 _Jackie quickly scoots closer to him and puts his arm around her._

 _"_ _Okay." He says shortly._

The frown that was once on her face has now turned into a genuine smile. She touches her lips and remembers the feeling of when Hyde kissed her for the first real time. She stopped herself from thinking any further. Remembering when she told him that she hadn't felt anything was one of the hardest things she had to do.

She knew that he hadn't wanted to go on the date. She thought if they had gotten into a relationship then she would fall so in love with him…. but that he wouldn't fall for her. And she knew she wouldn't be able to deal with the heartbreak.

Made sense.

But she couldn't help herself the second time he came around. She wonders sometimes what her life would be like if she hadn't met Hyde.

But then she thinks she would have been even more miserable.

Of course, next thing you know, a car pulls up.

Jackie squints her eyes to block the bright headlights. When it is turned off Hyde and a tall blonde come out of the car. They walk to the hood, but Hyde freezes when he sees Jackie.

"Hey." He says.

"I was just about to go." Jackie says jumping off the hood.

"Why, did you make plans with another guy and he ditched you."

She just looks to the ground. For once she didn't feel like coming up with a comeback.

"Yeah just like your stripper wife…"

Well it doesn't hurt…

"You were married?! UGH! I'm so out of here!" The blonde says.

Hyde didn't even turn to face her, and when she walks away he doesn't turn back. His eyes never leave Jackie's.

She is now crossing her arms with tears in her eyes… but she didn't know why.

"Guess you still like your skanks served blonde."

Yes she did…

"Yup. And you wonder why we never worked." He says smirking.

"No I figured that word problem out… you got married." She started walking away, but stopped when his words hit her.

"Your ass must be jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth."

She turns to face him, "Just remember Karma's a bitch."

"Since when did you change your name to Karma…" He says grinning.

"Call me a bitch all you want! The bitches are the most beautiful."

"Please, you are _not all that_." He says emphasizing on each word.

She gasped, surprised and hurt at the same time.

Then she smiled and says "Says the ass who turned Medusa to stone."

"Jackie if you are going to be a smartass, first you have to be smart."

"Well you definitely learned the dumb, in dumbass."

With each insult they came closer to each other. Each comeback hurt more and more for Jackie, even if they were minor.

"At least I'm not an insecure whore, that forces my girlfriend to marry me for a confidence booster!" He yells.

That wasn't minor…

There was a brief pause between the two and a tear fell from Jackie's right eye. She didn't move to wipe it away though, she just stood there. Watching him. Watching him tackle her with abuse.

"Is that what you think?" She said really wanting to know the answer.

"Just telling you what I know doll…" He said crossing his own arms.

She pursed her lips to hold a sob in. Another tear falls.

Hyde keeps his zen as best as he can. He knew this was killing her, but he couldn't stop with her. He never could.

"Steven.." She started.

He loved when she said his name… just not like that.

"You're right… we never worked. And we never will." She whispers.

Almost immediately she is out of sight.

But definitely not of of Hyde's mind.

—

 ** _Forman Basement, 1 hour later_**

Jackie had been crying all the way on the drive to the Forman's. She hadn't cried this hard since Sam showed up. Well, that's not true… nothing was worse than when Sam showed up.

When Jackie opened the door she hadn't expected the whole rest of the gang to be there watching late reruns of Gilligan's Island. All she really wanted to do was find Donna cause she wasn't at her house.

"Oh um hi." She said with a sniff trying to cover up her tears.

"Wow you don't look so good." Kelso said clearly not realizing she had been crying. "I knew I made the right choice running to California…" He whispered to Fez.

Fez rolled his eyes in response.

"Jackie are you okay?" Donna asked with genuine concern.

Jackie paused… usually she would run to people telling them about her problems, but now she hesitated. The person she always ran to wasn't here right now.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

She really did want to blab about it to Donna, but not in front of everyone else.

Donna caught on quickly and they all returned to watching the show together.

Soon enough, the last member of the gang walked through the basement door. He paused when he saw Jackie and then sat in his usual chair. Jackie had never raised her eyes from the television, knowing it was him.

Since he sat down he kept looking at her. Puffy eyes, red nose… she had been crying. Although, to him she still looked amazing. It almost annoyed him that she never looked bad.

Then feet were heard coming from the stairs.

"Jackie, sweetheart, there's someone on the phone for you." Kitty said.

She turned around to face her, "Who is it?"

"He says his name is Alastair."

Jackie was confused. Did she know an Alastair? Probably some guy that hit on her…. best to get rid of him.

While she was getting up she noticed Hyde tensing up in his seat. She silently smiled at his jealousy.

When she picked up the phone she said "Hello?"

"Jacquelyn Burkhart?"

She paused. The voice sounded very deep and dark. She didn't recognize him.

"Speaking."

"How are you?"

"Um fine." She bit her lip. "Who is this again?"

"Alastair."

She rolled her eyes, "Mind if I get a little more info than that?"

She heard the man chuckle… She would be lying if she said she was glad she picked up the phone.

"But that's not what you need to know."

"What do I need to know?" She asked a little creeped out now.

"Tell your friends to stop working with Conway."

"How did you-"

"Just do it. Or else."

"Or else what?" She said challenging him.

He laughed again…"Nice blue sweater."

Then he hung up.

Jackie looked around at the door and the windows…. and then at her sweater.

Someone was watching her.


	5. Jackie's Coincident

**_continued,_**

Jackie put the phone back on the receiver, shaking. She paused for a moment taking in what she just heard. Then, when she was ready, she ran downstairs to tell the rest of the group.

After she was done, the gang said nothing.

Jackie was the first to break the silence, "Guys.." Everyone looked up at her face, but she just stared at the dull floor. "What if something happens and we…".

She couldn't finish her sentence.

They all just look at her. Not knowing how to comfort her… because they all feel the same way.

Hyde couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He wanted to go up to her and just hold her, just hold her while she cries. Hold her until she feels better.

But he couldn't. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so indifferent.

All of a sudden, Eric stood up.

"Alright guys. We have to snap out of this."

Donna stood up just as fast and went next to her boyfriend, "Eric's right. We have freakin' superpowers!"

"Yeah, if anyone is going to be scared it's going to be this Alastair dude." Kelso said.

Jackie finally wipes her tear away and tries to put on a brave face.

"You know what? You're right. I guess I was just freaked out because the guy asked for me."

"God, everything has to be about you doesn't it." Hyde says getting pissed off.

Before she can respond, Donna interrupts "Maybe it is…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think about it… Jackie was the last one to find out her power, Alastair asked for her when we were all in the basement, I mean… she was the one who had the nerve to open that damn box in the first place!" Donna explained.

They all looked at Jackie. Why her? What was it about her?

Then, the girl that was all on their mind spoke, "No guys, its just a coincidence. And I mean I opened the box… big deal!"

There was a pause.

"Jackie, when you first found Conway in the water tower, what happened? Did he say or do something to you?" Donna asked.

"He-." Jackie started, "I don't know, I mean I don't remember."

"I think we should go talk to Doctor Conway." Fez says.

"No way man, he'll just tell us a bunch of crap about how known of this is true." Hyde answered getting up from his chair.

"Look, I think we should all take a breather. Maybe go to the Hub or bowling or see a movie or something." Kelso suggests.

"That's not a bad idea, I mean we should just try to clear our heads a little." Eric says.

—

 ** _5 minutes later, the circle_**

"Head is clear." Eric said with Donna sitting with him.

Pan to Hyde

"Man, what would we do without the circle?"

Pan to Kelso and Fez

"I think a lot our problems would never be solved" Kelso says

Pan to Jackie

"You know what problem I can never solve? How they make shoes big enough for Donna's feet."

Pan to Eric and Donna

"I never understood how your parents made your face big enough to fit your mouth" Donna says.

Pan to Jackie

Jackie is laughing hysterically

Pan to Donna

"Aw I love you Jackie."

Pan to Jackie

"You too, you goon!"

Pan to Fez and Kelso

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss…" Fez chants, smirking.

—

 ** _April 21, 1:49pm, water tower_**

The gang walked up the ladder on the water tower to see Conway for another day of training. Even though they were still unsure about him, they knew if something ever were to happen, they would need to be ready.

Before they opened the door, Eric stopped them.

They all put their ears to the door and listen carefully to the conversation happening inside.

 _"_ _I can't talk to you about this now… they'll be here any minute!" Doctor Conway says in a dark voice._

 _"_ _If you ever loved her you won't do this…" Another voice says._

 _There is a brief pause._

 _"_ _I'm not doing it to her… I'm doing it to you."_

Jackie motions for them to all leave. They follow her and climb back down the ladder to the Vista Cruiser.

When they are all seated inside, Eric says "Who is 'she'? Was he talking about Jackie?"

"What? No! That doesn't make any sense, he doesn't even know Jackie. He can't love her." Hyde says defensively.

No one mentions it, not exactly the right time to burn someone.

"A little territorial there Hyde?" Kelso says with his eyebrows jumping.

Well, of course Kelso was going to say something…

Hyde glares at him.

Jackie just looks out the window feeling awkward.

This was going to be a long drive home…


	6. Two People

**_24 hours later, Forman Basement_**

The gang were all in the basement, not saying a word. The event that had happened only hours ago was on repeat in their brains. So they all just sat there. In silence. Everyone, _except Jackie._

 _—_

 ** _continued,_**

 _This was going to be a long drive home…_

Before anyone can comprehend what happens, a P71 Crown Vic detective car hits the back of the Vista Cruiser.

"What the hell?" Eric yells.

"Drive!" Hyde screams.

Eric does as he's told, "Why is it following us? Why are we now in a damn car chase!"

"It's probably Alastair! Do something for once in your life Eric, and save us!" Jackie says.

Eric, a little hurt by her comment, steps on the gas pedal and drives as fast as he can. He makes a quick left turn to lose the the guy.

"Damn it!"

It doesn't work.

They run through a red light, barely making it.

"Dude!" Kelso yells at him from the backseat.

"What? You don't want to get caught do you?!"

"Yes! But we don't want to die either!" Fez says.

Eric makes a hard right and Fez bangs his head on the window.

"You son of a bitch…" He mumbles.

Fez uses his elasticity to slap Eric in the face.

"Guys that's it! Use your powers!" Donna says.

They all try, but nothing happens.

"Why the hell isn't it working?" Hyde says getting aggravated.

A bolt of lightning flashes in the sky. Everybody looks at Jackie except for Eric, well he tries.

"Jackie, why can you use your powers and we can't?" Kelso asks.

"I knew it had something to do with Jackie!" Donna screams.

"I don't really think this is the time to be pointing out that you're right!" Hyde says glaring at her.

The car swerves and everyone moves from their seats.

"Sorry." Eric whispers.

Ignoring him, Donna says "I know, but this is important! What does this mean!"

"Frankly Donna, I don't give a crap right now! Jackie use your powers and get us the hell out of this mess!" Fez yells.

Jackie hesitates, but a little later it starts to snow.

"I think we're gonna need a little bit more than light snow." Kelso says.

"I'm sorry! You guys are pressuring me! I- I can't focus!" She says rubbing her face.

Before anyone can respond, the car from behind hits them. The Cruiser skids and they hit a nearby pole.

Once the car is stopped, Eric asks "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah.." They all say.

They get out of the car and look at the damage. Eric just sighs, "Red's gonna kill me."

"That isn't our biggest problem right now…" Donna says.

"Yeah… what the hell happened Jackie?"

Jackie just stood there. Her friends looked at her waiting for an answer. Everyone stared at her except for Hyde. He stared down at his boots. She opened her mouth to respond, but the car that had hit them was now parked behind her.

They all faced it in silence.

When they looked inside the car they saw something strange…

There was no one in the drivers seat.

The man in the passengers seat came out. He had a grey suit on with a black tie.

"He doesn't look scary… look how fancy he is." Fez says to the gang.

Even though what Fez said wasn't relevant right now, he wasn't wrong. The man looked like a regular guy coming from work. It eased their worries a little bit.

"Hello children, Jackie." He said smiling, looking right at Jackie.

Hyde stepped closer to her. She noticed and they stared at each other for a while.

"Why does everybody keep calling us that!" Kelso yells, clearly pissed off.

"Remember me?" He asked Jackie.

"Alastair?" Jackie answered, remembering the voice.

He only nodded, "I'm gonna need you to come with me."

"We're not going anywhere with _you_." Hyde says.

Alastair chuckled, clearly amused by the situation, "Not _all of you,_ just Ms. Burkhart."

Jackie stepped in front of her friends and crossed her arms, "Why me?"

"You are…." He searched for the words. " _special._ "

"Obviously." She stopped herself… wasn't the best time to be arrogant. "But why am I… _special._ "

Alastair sighed, getting impatient. "Get in the car Jackie."

Hyde grabbed her arm. Neither keeping their eyes off of Alastair, letting him know they were serious. The rest of the group looked frightened.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but…" Alastair waved his hand and a man with a gun took out _two people_. _Two people_ they loved so much. _Two people_ that were parents to the six of them. _Two people_ that were always upstairs.

The Formans.

Eric stepped forward before anyone else, but Donna held him back.

"Stop right there. Give me Jackie and they are all yours." Alastair says.

Kitty looked scared as hell. Red didn't even flinch.

No one said anything. Of course they didn't want to give away Jackie… but what are they suppose to do?

They all looked down at the floor. Each not wanting to be the first one to say it.

Jackie had tears in her eyes… she turned around to face them.

"Guys…"

No one looked up.

She sniffed, "Okay I'll go with you." She says weakly.

Alastair takes one step towards. Jackie stops him with her hand.

"No. Give them the Formans first."

The Formans couldn't speak, duck tape…

He looked at her like he didn't trust her.

"I'm not going to do anything…"

Alastair hands over the Formans, but he grabs Jackie to quickly for her to react.

He puts her into the car, she looks back to her friends and the Formans. Saying goodbye…

—

 ** _24 hours later, Forman Basement_**

Hyde gets out of his chair, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

"Shit!" He starts to pace, "We have to do something!"

"We can't! After what happened my parents grounded all of us remember? I mean why won't they just believe that we have superpowers." Eric pouts.

"Maybe because it is crazy! And we didn't even believe it at first." Donna says.

"Why don't we just sneak out?" Fez asks.

"We could… but then what are we going to do? I mean our powers weren't working remember?" Donna says.

Then, out of the blue… the strangest thing that could ever happen in the basement happened.

Kelso had an idea.


	7. Two Feet

**_April 23, Mount Hump, 10:11pm_**

Jackie sat on the ground with tape on her mouth and ropes on her arms and legs. She was still confused. _So_ very confused. What was it about her? The more things that happened to them, the more questions popped into her head. Nothing was adding up.

Alastair came up to her and kneeled down on the ground so his face was equal to hers.

"Alright, Jackie. I'm going to explain everything… and hopefully at the end you'll understand. Okay?" He asked.

She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh right.." He laughed. He pulled off the duck tape slowly.

Once it was off, Jackie sighed and moved her mouth around.

"Look, I'm not the bad guy here-"

"Yeah cause the good guys are always the ones taking hostages and kidnapping people…" Jackie said cutting him off.

"They are if it is to stop the bad guy…"

Yeah that didn't help _at all_. What was he trying to say? This whole time he was doing this to _help_ her and her friends?

"Drake is not who you think he is."

"Yeah, cause I don't know any Drake…"

"Well you know him better as Doctor Conway."

Jackie just looked at Alastair. Waiting to hear more. Waiting for everything to be explained so she could go home.

Alastair looked to the ground, "I know him better as my brother…"

Jackie's mouth dropped.

Alastair and Conway are siblings. Again, more questions came into her head.

"Me and Drake were always close when we were younger. We both wanted to travel the world and discover new things." Alastair smiled genuinely.

"Next we both became professors at the same University in our twenties. It was fun for a while. But then we went on a trip to the Philippines.."

"He said he went with some students." Jackie said catching on to every word. Not missing a thing.

"Well, it wasn't exactly like that. It was him, me, and our sister." He continued.

Jackie was starting to understand, but some things still didn't add up. She wouldn't interrupt though, she needed to hear this.

"We got to these caves and we ending up finding the crystal. He told us it was probably dangerous, but we didn't listen. Me and my sister went without him. Unfortunately, my sister got to close. We didn't realize at the time the power it held. And she lost her life because of it."

"I don't understand what any of this has to do with me." Jackie says.

Alastair got up and stared at the edge of the cliff. Jackie's eyebrows curved.

Ignoring her comment, he kept going "Drake and I returned to the University with the crystal. We studied it carefully. We learned what it could do to people. Hoping, that it would help bring back Lindsey, our sister. Later, we put some of the crystal into out own bloodstreams and got our own powers. I can control machines and stop other peoples powers. Drake is super fast."

Jackie couldn't help but chuckle. "That's it? He's fast?"

"Those were his exact words. He was jealous of me. And he became obsess with the crystal. He got insane! And he grew mad at me and blamed me for Lindsey's death. All he wants to do is kill me…"

Jackie felt Alastair's sadness.

"He knows he can't stop me though. I can stop his powers from working. So he took a test subject and placed the crystal in them 10 years ago, thinking that it would be the most powerful. Thinking that, _that_ person could stop me."

Jackie froze.

"You're _that_ person Jackie…" Alastair paused to see her reaction.

She had no reaction. This changes everything. Her whole childhood… Why would she have been at that University? And why doesn't she remember?

"Wh- Wh- but- I-" She stuttered.

"It's true." Alastair says.

"Why me?" She managed to get out.

"Don't take it personally, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

She nodded slowly.

After a brief pause, which was needed, Jackie spoke up. "Why did you kidnap me? Why am I here?"

Alastair looked straight at her, "I just told you-"

"No, no you didn't. You explained what happened. You didn't need to kidnap me to do that. Why am I _here_?" Jackie was completely serious.

He pursed his lips and sighed. Took one last look at her and looked down at the edge of the cliff.

Jackie's breathing picked up. Her heart wouldn't stop beating.

Alastair kicked a rock off, and they never even heard it touch the ground.

"I'm sorry Jackie." He whispered.

—

 ** _continued,_**

A lady with blonde hair and blue eyes came forward. She looked beautiful, young. She went over to Alastair.

"Lindsey?" He says in shock.

He stands there, frozen.

"Yeah…" She said.

Alastair went to her right away and hugged her.

"How are you here right now?"

"Drake… he found a way to bring me back." She answered smiling.

"This is amazing!" Alastair went to hug her again.

When the hug was finished she says, "Drake told me to tell you he isn't mad at you anymore, but right now he just wants a little space…"

He sighed, but smiled. "That's fine… great, really!"

They hugged one last time, but during, Lindsey grabbed a knife. Jackie saw this and lost it.

She broke her robes off and stood up.

"Alright what the hell!" She started.

The two came apart.

"I am done with this shit! _All_ of it! These last ten days have been freakin' horrifying. I am able to control the weather, I got into a car crash, I got kidnaped, almost killed by this moron!" She yells, pointing to Alastair.

"And on top of it all, I think I still have feelings for my ex-boyfriend!" She took a break to breath.

When she looked back up, Lindsey looked like she was trying to give her a sympathetic look.

She ignored it, and continued on her rant. She stared down at the ground.

"I mean what is happening! He hurt me so much… and then all of this happens and it feels like he's trying to protect me. All I want to do is be with him."

She looked up at them.

"I want to _find_ him like you guys have found each other. But you guys are wasting it! I mean your own damn sister was going to kill you…"

Alastair pushes Lindsey away, "What?!"

"Damn it Jackie…" Lindsey says.

Jackie paused, "How do you know my name?"

"Drake told me." Lindsey said quickly.

"Oh ok…" Jackie took a few steps away from them and then turned. "I didn't want to have to do this but…"

Alastair remembered those words all too well.

Suddenly, a huge wind was pushing him and Lindsey closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. _Jackie's_ wind.

"Jackie you have to stop!" Lindsey screamed.

"Why! All you two are going to do is hurt me, my friends, my family!"

"Because… Because-"

"Better spit it out now…"

They were getting closer now. Only another three feet were in-between them and a fall of a lifetime.

"Jackie I'm not Lindsey!"

"What?"

"It's me! Hyde!

Jackie stared into Lindsey's eyes.

"It's Steven…" Lindsey whispered.

Jackie was so confused… too much stuff has been going on. She didn't know what to do! How to handle any of it!

She was frozen in fear.

 _Two more feet._


End file.
